ni sekai
by aiko.shirai
Summary: la vida normal de una chica de doce años junto con sus amigas, puede ser un cambiada drasticamente con tan solo una visita.... solo que esta visita... es un tanto ANORMAL... denle una oportunidad, porfis
1. Chapter 1

Ni sekai

dos mundos... los personajes de Naruto bienen al mundo real...

este fanfic se lo dedico a sasuke-sama y a ero-kiba-nii-san. a mis amigas de España. a mi sensei/ero sempai/mejor amiga/ hermana. y tambien a unas cuantas amigas de mi cole que algunas se van del cole ¡LAS ECHARE MUXO DE MENOS!

aclaraciones:

oOoOoOoOoOo cambio de esenario (normalmente uso otra cosa pero me lo borra ¬¬)

(abc) acciones (seh... uso otro pero... lo que les idje ¬¬U)

(p: abc) pensamientos

(N/A: abc) interrupsiones mias xD

por cierto... no me regañen por las faltas ortograficas ... me encanta tenerlas xD pero escrivire de manera que se entienda asique... no se preocupen nOn

sin molestarlos mas... demosle :

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

des de navidad y año nuevo los padres de Syoh akimoto y su hermano mayor Phobos (N/A: ami hermano no le gusta el anime pero este es su apodo que mas me gusta nOn) desidieron ir de vacaciones a Olmuè alli en el campo. Syoh no queria ir... bueno, en realidad si, pero con solo pensar que solo iria con su familia le aburria...

Señora Akimoto¡syoh!¡ya nos bamos!¡te eh dejado el numero de la hosteria por cualquier cosa que nesesites!

una chica de 12 años, cabello castaño y largo y ojos marrones, bajo las escaleras de la casa asta llegar al primer piso donde estaba su family

syoh: esta bien... que les balla muy bien

la familia se suvio al auto y este partio... comenso a moverse... se ba... se ba... se ba... y se fue!!!!!!

syoh: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LIBRE POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN...I'M SUGOI!!!!!!!!!

en eso suena el telefono

syoh: ¬¬ mierda...(contesta) hai??

¿?: podria hablar con syoh porfavor??

syoh: .. con ella...

sin: HOLAA... SOY YO SIN

syoh: .. e-ero sempai (p: . mierda!!!! menos mal que no lee mentes... o si??? OxO)

sin: como estas??

syoh: estoi feliz, porke estoi sola en casa

sin: o.o sola??? porke???

syoh: la family se fue de vacaciones a olmuè y yo no quise ir

sin: vaya... yo tambien estoi sola, mi familia se fue a visitar a un pariente por el sur y yo no quise ir

syoh: ya veo... y porke no te vienes?? asi no estamos tan solas

sin: mmmm estas segura??... no quiero ser molestia

syoh: ¬¬ no empesemos... no eres ninguna molestia, ademas, antes de que fueran mis padres llene el refrigarador y mueble de la mercaderia y mas cosas y si nos falta algo, tengo el Lider serca y dinero de sobra 0

sin: mmm esta bien, voy para alla... me esperas fuera del metro??

syoh: claro, te espero (cuelga)... SUUUUUUUUGOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! ... aunque seria mas sugoi si sister hina, sister kurai y sakura-san estuvieran aqui... y ero-kiba-nii-san xD y neko-sasuke-sama (N/A: se abran dado cuenta que no son los de la serie xD) ... jajaja... ero-kiba

la chica se puso sus zapatos de lona, puso las llaves del condominio y de su casa en su cartera y salio.

abrio la reja chica, la cerro y sigio su camino...

paso por la plaza... una imagen de su sueño se le havia venido nuevamente a la cabesa... llebaba desde ayer con eso... no habia podido concentrase en nada... nisiquiera en sus clases de artes...

havia pasado un rato y ya havia llegado a las afueras de la estacion de metro y no tuvo que esperar mucho asta que una chica de cabellos castaños y reboltosos de ojos marrones oscuros, aparesiera con un bolso

syoh: n.n ero-sempai !!!!!!

sin: hola syoh n.n

syoh: que alegria que hayas llegado !!!!

sin: ya lo creo ¬¬U el metro estaba llenisimo

syoh: ah es tipico, como estamos de vacaciones...

sin: ya lo creo

syoh: bamos a mi casa, deje bajando el ultimo valumen del manga de naruto y escuche que sale kakashi

sin: JOJOJO... entonses bamos!!! y por cierto, tienes DVD en tu casa?? me traje los CD de los capitulos de naruto

syoh: BAMOS BAMOS BAMOS BAMOS...

haci las amigas se pusieron en marcha

oOoOoO en casa de syoh oOoOoO

en una puerta algo angosta, que nunca se havia podido abrir... esta ves se abrio de golpaso, haciendo que todo se pusiera blanco... que nada existiera en ese momento...

¿?1: aaahh !!! kakashi-sensei deve ponerse a dieta esta muy gordo

¿?2: urusai naruto!!! que no estoi gordo...

¿?3: es cierto, naruto-dobe... el unico gordo eres tu por lo mucho que comes ramen

¿?1: urusai sasuke-teme!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOo en un aereopuerto OoOoOoOo

chica1: YA ESTAMOS AQUI !!!!!!! SISTERSS!!!!!

chica2: es ciertooo !!! podremos conoser a sister syoh y ami alumna

chica3: xD ciertooo podremos conoser a la ero-sempai... y de paso buscar al elefante rosa xD

chica1 y 2: ¬¬U

chica: 3: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

bueno, asta aqui les dejo con una spreguntas

¿de quienes seran esas voces?(N/A: ¬¬U se que es obvio pero no lo pude aguentar, el poner la pregunta xD)

¿quienes seran estas tres chicas misteriosas?

¿buscaran al elefante rosa?

¿existira el elefante rosa?

¿que pasara?

todo eso y mucho mas en el proxiiiiimo capi

espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews que me hacen mucha ilu .


	2. Chapter 2

gracias sister kurai por tu review n.n y tambien a todos que me dan comentarios por msn n.n ...

bueno, le sigo...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

en el aereopuerto

chica1: bueno sisters,... sister syoh me ah dado la direccion de su casa y las indicaciones exactas de como llegar, sanas y salvas... y vivas n.nU...

chica2: bien.. y tenemos dinero de sobra n.n

chica3: seh xD... mmm... tengo hambre... me comeria un itachi con chocolate (con ojos como corasones)

chica1: ¬¬ sobre mi cadaver te asercas a itachi...

haci, estas tres misteriosas chicas comiensan su viaje...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

en casa de syoh

las dos amigas estaban llegando asta que escucharon un ruido dentro de esapuerta que jamas se havia podido abrir

syoh: O.o que raro... si nunca se ah podido abrir...

sin: o.o que raro...

la mas pekeña, dirigio si mano temblorosamente hacia el pomo de la puerta y temerosa lo abrio de golpe, dejando a caer a sasuke, naruto y kakashi... O.O SASUKE NARUTO Y KAKASHI?????

syoh y sin: o.o...

syoh: NAAANI?????? QU-QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUI?? DIGANME QUE ESTO ES UN SUEÑO

sin: (mirando impactada a kakashi) o////o no creo..

naruto: pues clar que no somos un sueño, dattebayo!!!!

sasuke: ...

kakashi: (mirando a sus dos alumnos y luego a las chicas) n/ mm... creo que ya se que es lo que paso.. pero primero... quienes son ustedes y donde estamos??

sin: o////o y-yo so-soy si-sinritzu, pepero pueden desirme sin y ella...es

syoh: syoh akimoto y estan en un mundo diferente al suyo... y son muy conosidos aqui porke son parte de un anime/manga

sasuke: quieres desir que somos solo un dibujo manga???(friamente)

syoh: mmmmm si y no n.nU

sasuke: ¬¬

syoh: bueno, si... pues porke si, porke si son parte d eun manga/anime y no pues.. porke los tengo enfrente mio...

sin: o//////o cla-claro (mirando a kakashi)

en eso suena el sitofono

syoh: (p: benditas personas que tocan el sitofono)(lo contesta) siii????

chica1: sister aiko, soy yo kurai

chica2: y yo tambien vine, soy sakura

chica3: y yo tambien, no me olvideis chicas... soy yo, hina

naruto: sakura?? hinata???

aiko: unas amigas que les gustan esos nombre sy se lo pusieron n.nU (les abre) etto... ya vengo (sale afuera) SISTEEEEERRRR KURAI, SISTER HINAAA, SAKURA-SAN !!!!!!!!!!!

las cuatro chicas muy emocionadas corren y se abrasan, syoh estaba impactada, las conocia, pero solo por msn y haora tenerlas enfrente  
... le era impactante

syoh: vaya... quien lo diria??... chicas... tengo a tres personajes de naruto en mi casa.. incluido al mismo naruto

sakura: º-º a narutin??

syoh: a sasuke y a kakashi... bengan bamos, tambien esta sin

todas: BAMOS BAMOS BAMOS BAMOS BAMOS BAMOS

syoh las gio asta su casa donde vieron, efectivamente, a los tres personajes de naruto

sakura: º¬º (se desmaya)

hinata y kurai: (la sostiene) o.o sister sakura!!!!!

naruto: esta bien??? o.o

sakura: n.n claro, claro... hola naruto, yo soy sakura n////n (le da la mano)

naruto: eh... hola n/////n (se la toma)

sin: o//////o (aun mirando a kakashi)

kakashi: n//// (mirando a sin)

en eso, por la puerta se vuelve a escuchar mas griterio de dos personas... syoh abre la puerta y caen neji e itachi

kurai y hinata: º¬º (se desmayan)

sasuke: AAAAAAHHHH CSM. ITACHI !!!!! Ò.Ó

itachi: ¬¬ si si si, hola hermanito, como estas?? bien gracias, y tu??? ¬¬

sasuke: ¬¬ payaso...

sakura: (sosteniendo a kurai y a hinata)

syoh: o.o amen...

kurai: (ayudando a neji) estas bien neji-kun???

neji: si claro... gracias... quien eres tu??? (la mira) o///o

kurai: n//n me llamo kurai...

hinata: estas bien itachi-kun???

itachi: seh seh...

kurai: ¬¬ oye tu, no trates haci a sister hina

syoh: CSM. NO SE NOS VALA A VENIR OROCHIMARU!!!!!(cerrando la puerta con maderos, cinta adesiva, pegamento blanco, pegamento liquido invisible... la gotita..)

sin: ¬¬ bien echo syoh... (pensando: si bien echo !!!!!!! asi kakashi se quedara mas tiempo)

syoh: eh? o.o ... (mira) jeje... ops... bueno bueno... me parese sorpresivamente sorprendente... pero acabo de tirar una pelota y esta reboto

hinata: soy testigo !!!!

syoh: a ha... y no desaparesio, asique mientras esten aqui pueden quedarse aqui en mi casa, tengo habitaciones de sobra si llegaran a venirse mas tendria que sacar la mesa de centro de mi madre, pero es fasil n.n

kakashi: n/// (mirando a sin... todavia) vaya... gracias

neji: digo lo mismo

sasuke: (aciente con la cabesa)

naruto: arigato !!!!!! n.n

en eso... la puerta se bino abajo,... dejando debajo de la puerta a syoh

por la puerta aparesieron ino, shikamaru, rock lee y Gai-sensei

Gai: AAAHHHH KAKASHI (se para)

lee: sasuke !!!!!! (se para) 

shikamaru: te dije ino, que esto seria muy problematico

ino: aaaah para ti todo es problematico shikamaru...

sasuke: mm... shikamaru... ino

shikamaru: m??

ino: n///n si, sasuke-kun???

sasuke: levantense de alli...

ino: n///n claro, sasuke-kun (se pone de pie)

shikamaru: que problematico eres (se para)

sasuke: (aparte la puerta) oe... estas bien??...

syoh: si... no es nada... (p: claro que no es nada... siempre me golpeo con algo T.T) (se para) bien... plan B

sin: n///n cual??? (aun mirando a kakashi)

syoh: de partida, mmm... bien, itachi y sasuke se bienen conmigo y con hinata al cuarto del piso de arriba, donde ai dos camarotes, en uno dormiremos hinata y yo y en otro sasuke e itachi... ¬¬ no me miren haci, no me fio enque los dos se mataran si los dejamos solos en cambio yo, estoi perdiendo el arte de dormir asique los escuchare n.n

hinata: o////o vale...

syoh: en segunda... mmm... kakashi y naruto se iran al otro cuarto donde tambien ai dos camarotes, con sin y sakura

sin: o/////o

sakura: n¬n

kakashi: n/// bueno

naruto: HAAAAIII

syoh: mientras que... al resto les prestare sacos de dormir... y creanme que son mas comodos de loq ue se imaginan...tengo de sobra

sin: claro, porke te llebaste todos los colores azules en sacos de dormir que pudiste

syoh: ù¬u seh... T.T pero me falto ese bello color cyan... pero si no era ese era el celeste...

sin: ¬¬UUU

Gai: muchas gracias bella jovencita y se lo digo de parte de todos los aqui presente

syoh: ah no es nada n.n lo hago con mucho gusto...

en eso se escucha un "meu... meu"

syoh: ¬¬ (abre la puerta) buenos dias... su sacrarealmajestad

un gato blanco con manchones amarillos y ojos dorados entro y comenso a frotarse en las piernas de todos

syoh: ¬¬ lamebotas... (lo agarra y lo toma en brasos) tu... tu eres un vago... (lo suelta) ya anda comer ¬¬ y ponerte mas gordo

sakura, sin, kurai y hinata: QUE KAWAIIIII !!!!!!

syoh: oh no.. no saven lo que disen...realmente... nop nOn

las cuatro: ¬¬

syoh: vale, me callo... que les parese si pedimos algo para almorsar??

todas: COMIDA CHINA!!!!!!

los chicos: por mi vale...

syoh: vale vale... ademas ya se me antojaba una comida china (llama por telefono al restorant chino donde su tia trabajaba)

sin: bueno n.n pasen todos a la sala, ponganse comodos, les traere algo para beber

en la sala

sakura: o.o y como haveis llegado a este mundo??

kakashi: les dire

FLASH BACK

kakashi: sasuke, naruto, tengo algo que desirles... vengan conmigo

naruto y sasuke: ... (lo sigen)

en eso llegan a parar enfrente de una cueba y depronto ubo una graaaaaaaaaaaaaaan tormenta y toda la cosa, por lo cual entraron en la cueba y luego todo quedo negro asta llegar sin aviso, ni nada mas al otro lado de la puerta de syoh

END FLASH BACK

kakashi: y eso fue lo que paso

shikamaru: ino y yo estabamos jugando shogi y por desicion de ino entramos a esa cueba

neji: yo estaba en una pelea contra itachi

kurai y hinata: O.O

syoh: pero no la van a segir aqui, vale?? ¬¬

neji e itachi: ù.u ok...

en eso se ve al gato corriendo y salto al regaso de sasuke

sasuke: ù////u

syoh: (con un aura maligna rodeandole y una largisima erida en todo el antebraso) valen... tin (N/A: nombre del gato) ...

todos: o.o

syoh: (gruñe...) ¬¬ sin comida el resto del dia

todos: (caida estilo anime) U

syoh: T.T porla que duele... (poniendose agua)

valentin: (temblando en el regaso de sasuke)

sasuke: ù////u

ino: n////n sasuke-kun te ves muy kawaii con el gatito en tus brasos

en eso...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

asta ai por hoy... xD

¿syoh matara al gato?

¿que pasara?

¿y el elefante rosa?

xD

eso y mucho mas el proximo capitulo n.n

dejen reviews plisss

ah claro, tomatasos, lechugas, limones, mansanas podridas y demases askerosidad a: n-n


	3. Chapter 3

gracias sister kurai y sakura-san por apoyarme y segir leyendo este fic y tambien a los demas que quisas tambien leen este fic n.n

bueno bueno...

aclaraciones:

(abc) acciones

(p: abc) pensamientos

(N/A: abc) interrupsiones mias xD

p.d.: mm sister kurai... seh... eres un angel inmaculado xD sakura-san... si quieres te puedo desir sister sakura n.n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

hacia un par de semanas que los personajes de naruto havian llegado...

syoh los havia llebado a todos a lugares muy interesantes... como por ejemplo, a Fantasilandia(N/A: un parke de diversiones)

FLASH BACK FANTASILANDIA

syoh: bueno... hemos llegado nOn...

todos miraban un tanto asustados una toerre como de 50 pisos de altos y unos asientos con seguro y sintirunes y muchas cosas de seguridad que suvia asta lo alto y lo dejaban caer (N/A: seh... asta los de Fama quedaron: O.O)

syoh: (p:mmm que buena idea) sister sakura, naruto-kun, porke no se tiran por la toerre?? o... esuq le tienen miedo

sakura y naruto: Ò.Ó NO LE TENEMOS MIEDO, YA VERAS COMO SI NOS SUBIMOS

syoh: ¬u¬ calleron redonditos...(por lo bajo)

naruto y sakura se suvieron y se sentaron juntos... los asientos suvian... suvian...suvian...segian suviendo...

sasuke: ò.o terminaran vivos de esta???

syoh: seh... jojo... tengo tan buenas ideas...

shikamaru: mmm... que problematico...

la torre llego al final...

sakura: n-no e-estas a-asusta-tado ve-verdad???

naruto: cla-claro que n-no datebe-beyo!!!..el gra-gran naruto uzumaki n-no le te-teme a na-nada

Y CALLERON DE GOLPE... pero llegando al fnal fue mas lento

syoh: veamos los resultados...

los demas se hacercaron

naruto y sakura: (tomados de la mano fuertemente) O.O

syoh: (p: dio resultado n.n) mm no que no le tenian miedo???

naruto y sakura: ¬¬ no le tenemos miedo!!!! (se dan cuenta de que todavia estan de la mano) o/////o

syoh: jojo... que les parese si bamos a la casa del terror??? (indica)

todos: o.oU... vale...

haci entraron...

todo estaba muy oscuro... apenas y se podia ver algo... y aveces se escuchaban sonidos como los de un lobo aullando a la luna... tambien el de muercielagos al mover sus alas y depronto se escucho un chirrido... una puerta se abrio y de alli salio una mujer con un bebe en sus brasos.. pero la mujer tenia la cara deformada... y depronto se giro hacia los chicos que se estaban poniendo azules del susto... y dio grito...

sakura, sin, ino, kurai y hinata: KYYYYAAAAA (se aferran a lo que tengan al lado)

sakura: (aferrada a naruto)

naruto: ca-calma... sa-sa-sakura---cha-chan...

sin: (aferrada a kakashi)

kakashi: ... (mas palido de lo normal...)

ino: (aferrada a shikamaru)

shikamaru: ¬¬U que problematico...

hinata: (aferrada a la cintura de itachi)

itachi: ù////u... no es para tanto...

kurai: (aferrada al cuello de neji)

neji: o////o...

syoh: (respirando rapidamente) aha... aha... aha... ¡otra ves! (estilo bebe sincler)

todos: ¬¬

syoh: XP es broma...(se voltea) KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

naruto: que pasa?? (ve unas lusesitas rojas con las que se asusto syoh)

syoh: naruto no vayas ah to...

sasuke: AAAHH IMBECIL, ESOS ERAN MIS OJOS, BAKA!!!!

syoh: tocarlos...porke son los ojos d esasuke.. .U

naruto: n.nUU aaahhh sasuke-teme... eras tu con el sharingan

sasuke: no imbesil... era el idiota de mi hermano con el sharingan

itachi: ¬¬

syoh: OYE SASUKE QUE INTENTABAS??? MATARME DEL SUSTO!!!!!!???? Ò.Ó

sasuke: ¬¬ no es para tanto... que exagerada...

ino: mira naruto como eres tonto ¬¬

sakura: (golpea a ino) Ò.Ó NO LE DIGAS HACI A NARUTO!!!!!!!

syoh: ya ya... dejense de pelear... O.o y shikamaru??

shikamaru: ¬¬ aqui

syoh: estan todos vivos???

todos: ¬¬

syoh: ¬¬ respondan que la bolita de cristal no me funciona a estas horas !!!!

END FLASH BACK FANTASILANDIA

FLASH BACK LINDEROS

al dia sigiente todos fueron a la pisina, syoh les presto a los chikos trajes de baños de su hermano y a las chikas, sles presto de los suyos, aunque hinata, kurai y sakura havian traido los suyos de España

cuando las chikas ya etsaban listas fueron a buscar a los chicos... aunque no fue difisil, solo tuvieron que segir a sakura, que havia divisado a naruto... o.oU que estaba haogando a shikamaru en el agua...

naruto: ò.ó bamos shikamaru repitelo, repitelo !!!!!

ino: dejalo ya naruto...

sakura: bamos naruto bamos naruto !!!! si se puede !!! si se puede !!!n.n

sin: y donde esta kakashi??? o.o

syoh: O.O Y DONDE ESTAN GAI-SENSEI Y ROCK LEE?????

neji: gai-sensei esta dando clases de no a las drogas

syoh: . ah bueno...

sasuke: y kakashi-sensei esta en el agua pero... ò.o no ah salido de alli en media hora...

sin: O.O NANI????? ¬¬ SE NOTA QUE SON SUS ALUMNOS PAR DE BURROS (se tira al agua y se pone a buscar a kakashi...)

syoh: o.o sera pues...

sakura : bueno non BAÑARSE SE AH DICHO !!!! (se saca la toalla de al rrededor del cuerpo y se tira)

naruto: o/////o

descripsion de los trajes de baños de las chikas:

sakura: un bikini rojo

kurai: un bikini azul

hinata: un bikini azul-turquesa

sin: bikini negro

ino: bikini morado

syoh: traje de baño de piesa completo de color azul palido

descripsion de los trajes de baños de los chikos

naruto: short naranjo con detalles en negro

neji: short negro con detalles en verde oscuro

shikamaru: short cafe oscuro

itachi: short rojo con detalles en negro

sasuke: shor azul con detalles en negro

kakashi: shor gris con detalles en blanco

Gai: short verde con detalles en verde oscuro

rock lee: igual que el de gai-sensei

syoh: mmm me dio sueño .

sin: ¬¬ que raro

syoh: seh y... ò.ó oye...

END FLASH BACK LINDEROS

... esta primera parte de los flash back que me echan n.nUUUUUU


	4. Chapter 4

muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews T.T ustedes ser muy buenos con mi (santachucha xD se me pego el lenguaje de neko-sasuke-sama)

bueno le segire con la segunda parte de los flash back xD

aclaraciones:

(abc) acciones

(p:abc) pensamientos

(N/A: abc) interrupsiones mias xD

NOTA IMPORTANTISIMA: _**SI ERES DE LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TRAUMAN FASILMENTE, PORFAVOR NO LEAS ESTE CAPITULO... ESTAN ADVERTIDOS**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

FLASH BACK: NOCHE DESPUES DE LINDEROS XD

despues de haver pasado un dia entero en linderos y de que se estuvieran bañando, y de que naruto se recuperara de todos los derrames nasales que le dieron por mirar tanto a sakura xD, desidieron volver a casa y pero antes, pasaron por un Mc' Donals

llevaron como 20 bolsas con hamburgesas, bebidas papas fritas con ketchup (N/A:o como se escriva xD), que cuando llegaron a casa de syoh, y se sentaran a comer ubo guerra de papas fritas... los unicos que pusieron cara de: "no-me-dignare-a-ser-parte-de-eso" fueron sasuke, sin, kakashi, syoh, shikamaru e itachi... aunque hinata le lanso una papa frita en el cabello sin querer a itachi, lo cual hiso que el mayor de los uchihas se enojara levemente y se uniera a la guerra

syoh: ¬¬ no me lo esperana de ti itachi... y menos de neji -.-U

sasuke: -.-U para que veas...

shikamaru: ¬¬U bienvenidos al club

kakashi: eso es para niños...

sin: lo mismo digo

syoh: ¬¬ mmm... sin, no digas nada...

sin: n.nUUUU soy inocente de todo mal del que me culpen

sasuke: mmm diria que es discutible...

sin: Ò.Ó (lo golpea)

sasuke: ¬¬' no era neesario el golpe savias???

kakashi: ... xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (riendo a carcajadas)

sasuke: ¬¬UUU mmm.. kakashi-sensei... estas vivo???

kakashi: XDDDDDDDDDDDD

sin: n///n (p: se ve tan lindo cuando sonrrie n/////n)

END FLASH BACK: DESPUES DE LINDEROS XD

bueno... eso y mcuhas otras cosas mas pasaron... (N/A: mmmm... seh, me da lata poner mas xD) entre ellas, que los personajes de naruto y los del mundo real (N/A: mm acepto sujerencias de como llamarlos en esta forma -.-u) se hisieron muy buenos amigos y la confiansa crecio...

un dia... seh, sabado...

-(se escucha el sonido del telefono (N/A: tambien acepto sujerencia para este efecto especial xD) de casa de syoh)

syoh: (se gira para agarrar el telefono pero como estaba en al cama de arriba del camarote esta se...) WAAAAAAAAA (callo n.nU) . santacachucha

hinata: mmm... o.o sister syoh...

itachi: -.o esta comodo el piso??? xX (le llega un libro en la cara)

sasuke: -.o te caiste???

syoh: ¬¬ no... me tire de la cama (con sarcasmo)

sasuke: ¬¬

sige sonando el telefono

syoh: ¬¬ (contesta) MAS VALE QUE SEA MUY IMPORTANTE PORKE ME CAI DE LA CAMA Y TENIA UN SUEÑO PRESIOSO...

hinata, itachi y sasuke: o.oU

- etto... syoh-chan???

syoh: o.oU many-chan...

many: n.n ohayo... oye, te estamos esperando en el colegio para ensallar el baile para la peña folclorica

syoh: ¬¬ y pa' esa $& me llaman???

many: n.n te esperamos (cuelga)

syoh: espero recuperar el sueño... (se vuelve a costar)

media hora... ya todos en ese cuarto se habian quedado dormidos...

syoh: -.-ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZ... O.O MIERDA !!!!!!! LA PEÑA FOLCLORICA!!!!!!!!! (se gira para bajar de la cama pero...) WAAAAAA (se vuelve a caer ¬¬UUU)

itachi y sasuke: -.o y haora que pasa???

pero se quedaron con la palabra en la boca porke syoh ya no estaba

se esucho el sonido de una ducha...

los uchiha no le dieron mucha importancia... sasuke se durmio apenas volvio a poner la cabesa en la almohada mientras que itachi... se quedo mirando a hinata un rato...como dormia... "parese un angel" penso el mayor... luego se volvio y se volvio a quedar dormido...

mientras que afuera de la habitacion...

syoh salia del baño con una polera blanca a tiras amarradas, bajo de esta se podian distingir otros tirantes de color rojos. tambien, llebaba puesto una falda de jeans y por los pies unas hawaianas azules.

la morena, tomo lo que paresia ser un pareo azul y bien suave (N/A: de esos que no son transparentes) mas una flor de genero que se veia muy real

sin: (sacando la cabesa por la puerta) que haces syoh???

syoh: diles a los demas, que ire a la escuela para ensayar un baile para la peña folclorica ¬/////¬ les proibo rotundamente IR

sin: a ha...

syoh: ai comida sufisiente para que se hagan el desayuno yo comere en la escuela... por cierto no tardare mas de dos horas o talves tres o cuatro mas

sin: O.o que demonios ban a bailar??

syoh: ¬////¬ te quedas con las ganas de saver... sayonara ()desaparese por la puerta de entrada, obviamente, dejandola cerrada)

sin: -.- como sea... :juju: ... kakashi (entra en la habitacion) jejejeje...

mientras...en la escuela de syoh

syoh: (entrando por la puerta que da al gimnasio) ¬¬ de quien fue la hermosa e ingenios aidea de HACER LA PUTA PEÑA FOLCLORICA A MITAD DE VACACIONES??????

many: n.n a la directora

syoh: ¬¬ seh... LA INGENIOSA DIRECTORA...,SAVEN QUE??? BAMOS A TERMINAR HACIENDO HUELGA POR ESTA "·$

mf: ya callate sera mejor... ballamos a ensayar

syoh: ¬¬ seras, zorra puta y warra...

mf: no tanto como tu

syoh: almenos a mi no se me nota

mf: pin pon fuera...

syoh: plast plot dentro... ¬¬ hija de puta (por lo bajo)

syoh fue a cambiarse... el baile en si, le gustaba... pero bailarlo enfrente de tanta gente...

syoh: T//////T mi vida es injusta...

mientras que su casa...

kakashi: -/ (despierta y se encuentra conque sin estaba acostada a su lado) o///////// ... -//////////// (la abrasa y se queda dormido)

luego de un par de horas, todos estaban en la mesa tomando desayuno... huevo revuelto con tosino

Gai-sensei: y donde esta la bella dama de cabellos castaños???

todos: UUU (mega gota)

sin: fue a su escuela... a practicar un baile para la peña folclorica

lee: el que??

sin: la peña folclorica es como un acto que se da en la escuela de syoh y en otras escuelas mas. donde se bailan bailes tipicos de este pais... y claro, si fuese en otro pais... pues bailes de ese pais...

shikamaru: y que es lo que bailara???

sin: no te idea, pero me dijo: "les proibo rotundamente IR" y se sonrojo... luego se fue

todos: O.o se sonrojo???

sin: si... mmm... O.O... jejeje... ¬u¬ ya se que es lo que bailara???

todos: que cosa??? o.o

sin: bailara...

syoh: VOLVIIIIIIIIII

sin: ¬¬ mierda... despues les digo...

depronto kakashi recordo todas las cositas que le hiso a sin bajo el agua, por lo cual se tapo la naris y fue corriendo al baño para mojarse con agua fria y que se le pasara lo calenturiento xDDDD

syoh: ¬¬ sera hija de puta... sera ZORRA PUTA Y WARRA (entra en su habitacion (N/A: es desir donde tambien duermen hinata, sasuke e itachi) y serro la puerta de tal golpe que a shikamaru casi se le cayo su tasa de te de la mesa) SHIKAMARU SE TE ROMPE ALGO Y ME LO PAGAS CON TU SANGRE, ME OISTE????

shikamaru: o.o ha-hai...

syoh: QUE BUENO...

todos: (miran a sasuke)

sasuke: ¬¬ que?

sin: ¬¬ anda a ver que le pasa

sasuke: y porke yo??? ¬¬

sin: ¬¬ pues porke yo lo digo

sakura: xD eso sin...

kakashi: ¬/ y lo digo yo...asique no la contradigas y ve a ver que le pasa

sin: o///o... n////n... ¬¬ ya oiste burro...

sasuke: ¬¬ (lebantandose) burro tu abuelo...PLAF (le llega cojinaso de parte de sin) YA VOY YA VOY... (camina por el pasillo, suve las escaleras y toca la puerta) syoh...

syoh: LA OIDO LA VOY A MATAR... LA DESCUARTISARE CON UN CUCHILLO LE CORTARE PROFUNDAMENTE SU YUGULAR LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE... DESPUES LE DESTROSARE SU CARA QUE NI SU MADRE LA VA RECONOSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sasuke: o.o etto... syoh... estas bien???

syoh: SIII SI ESTOI BIEN, CLARO QUE ESTOI BIEN!!! ACASO TENGO ALGO QUE IDGA QUE ESTOI MAL????

sasuke: ¬¬UUU de echo...si

syoh: AH PUES QUE BIEN POR TI... AAAAAHHHHH LE CORTARE LOS BRASOS Y DESPUES LA DEJARE A MEDIA CARRETERA Y SE LA COMERAN LOS VUITRES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sasuke: ¬¬ relajate quieres????

syoh: sasuke...

sasuke: que?

syoh: te puedo golpear???

sasuke: ¬¬ mmm no

syoh: mierda (sale de la habitacion y luego sale de la casa)

sasuke: ò.o (baja)

sin: y bien?? que le pasa???

sasuke: ¬¬ haora me diras que estas tan sorda que no escuhcaste todo lo que digo

sin: ¬¬ si la escuche Y NO ESTOI SORDA!!!!!!! (lo golpea)

sasuke: ¬¬UUUU

OoOoOoOoOoOo

asta ai por hoy n.n

dejen reviews xDDDDDDDDD


	5. Chapter 5

n.nU me abre pasado en el capi anterior???... bueno, no lo vuelvo hacer, a no ser, que ustedes mis queridos lectores, quieran ese tipo de lenguaje furioso de ves en cuando xDDDD

por cierto, el capi anterior lo puse haci de rapido porke mi sensei tenia ganas de lectura complementaria xDDDDD esta es como la segunda parte... solo que mas... divertida xDDDDD (inner: doble sentido xDDD) ni tanto xDDD

aclaraciones:

(abc) acciones

(p: abc) pensamientos

(N/A: abc) interrupsiones mias xD

ah or cierto.. . xDDDDDD les dire, ayer con mi sensei llegamos a la conclusion que kabuto tiene el sello maldito en el trasero XDDDDDDD no se... aver que opinan ustedes???? xDDDDDD (ojo, lo digo sin ofender a las fans de kabuto... si es que hai porke no eh visto ningun fc de kabuto)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

syoh: EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH VUELTO nOn

kurai: sister o.o ya no estas enojada????

syoh: n.n enojada??? cuando eh estado enojada yo??... (suspirando) si la vida estan liiindaaaaaa

shikamaru: ¬¬UUUU (p: ok... esta loka ¬¬)

syoh: mmmm nOn TENGOOOOOOO SUEÑOOOO (se va al cuarto a dormir)

shikamaru: ¬¬U algien mas opina que esta loka???

todos: ¬¬ (lo golpean)

shikamaru: xX

hinata: (al lado de itachi) aun haci... bien extraño, eh?? Ò.o

iatchi: sicotismo

sasuke: mira quien biene a hablar de sicotismo ¬¬

itachi: ¬¬ lo mismo digo hermanito

syoh: (desde su cuarto y con voz feliz) ¡hermanitos del alma, uchiha... no se peleen... ai que vivir la vida... amor y paz hermanos!

sasuke e itachi: o.oU

todos: ok... eso dio miedo o.oUUUUUU

syoh: mmm CHIKOSSS QUE LES PARESE SI BAMOS AL CINE A VER LA PROFESIA???? YO YA LA VI UNA VES PERO LOS PUTOS SUBITUTLOS ESTABAN ASKEROSAMENTE MAL Y ESTA ESTARA MEJOR... MM NO MEJOR LA VEEMOS EN ESPAÑOL Y SIN SUBTITULOS... QUIERO HACERGURARME DE QUE REALMENTE ES MALA O ES BUENA... DEPSUES VEAMOS LOS PIRATAS DEL CARIBE XDDDDDDD AJAJAJAJA JACK PARROW XDDDD

hinata, sin, kurai, sakura: SIIII LA PROFESIA!!!!!!!!!

syoh,,, MEJOR NO, MEJOR LA ARRENDAREMOS, MI MADRE TIENE DVD CON SONIDO POLIFONICO Y SE ESCUCHARA MEJOR, ADEMAS LA PARED ES GRANDE Y PODEMOS USAR EL PROYECTOR DE MI PAPÀ Y LO VEREMOS MUCHO MEJOR... QUE LES PARESE????

shikamaru: la profesia??

sakura: siiii... es una pelicula de terror y de la mejor

kurai: es un tanto aburrida la explicacion...

itachi: tiene sangre???

hinata: si que si...

Gai: suspenso??

sin: muchisimo

lee: sugoi...

sasuke: misterio??

syoh: DE SOBRA

ino: mmm no se...

syoh: AAHH BAMOS INO.. NO ME DIGAS QUE LE TIENES MIEDO A LAS PELICULAS DE TERROR???

ino¡porsupuesto que no!

syoh: PUES YA ESTA...

naruto: al final gana el bien???!!!!

sakura: digamos que si...

kakashi: no suena mal...

neji: mmm me parese bien

shikamaru: pues ya que...

todos: esta bien...

syoh: MMMM MEJOR LA VEEMOS EN LA NOCHE, MIENTRAS, ...

sin: ¬¬ porke no en ves de gritar te bienes aqui

syoh: ESQUE PENSAR DE CABESA ES MAS FASIL... ES COMO DIJO CHARLOT, "PENSAR DE CABESA ES MAS FASIL PORKE CIRCULA MAS SANGRE A LA CABESA"

sin: ¬¬ te quedo gustando esa pelicula verdad??

syoh: SIII... CHALOT NO MERESIA MORIR... ALMENOS TRES DE SUS HIJAS SE QUEDARON EN LA GRANJA CON WILFDRIDO Y CON LA RATA Y CON LOS OTROS DE LA GRANJA...

sasuke: que fue a ver??

sin: la telaraña de charlot, una pelicula de un cerdo que se lo quieren servir para navidad y charlot es una araña y deside ayudarlo

sasuke: O.o?

sin: es una pelicula de fantasia... nada de eso es verdad... una araña que ayuda a un cerdo... ¬¬ se nota que tienes doce años

syoh: A QUIEN LE ESTAS DISIENDO NIÑA?????? ... PUES NIÑA TU ABUELA

sin: ¬¬UUUUUUU

haci paso el dia... hinata casi se desmaya al ver en la posicion enque estaba syoh en el cuarto, de cabesa, sujetada con sus piernas, se afferaba a los fierros del lado de esa cama (N/A: esos fierros que ponen en los camarotes para que la gente no se caiga). ino todavia no estaba muy combensida de ver la pelicula...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

en konoha... (N/A: ye era hora no?? xD)

hacia dos semanas que los ninjas havian desaparesido... tsunade tenia a todos los ANBU en su busca, y tambien a unos cuantos jounis ... incluso, Gaara, que se havia echo kazekage de la arena, havia puesto a varios de sus jounis en busca de kakashi y gai-sensei y de sus amigos...

tsunade: donde estaran??...

gaara: de seguro que estan bien... ellos saven cuidarse... y ademas si estan con kakashi y gai-sensei estaran mas que bien...

tsunade: lo se lo se... pero... no entiendo... porke, parte, de los mejores ninja de konoha devian desapareser???

gaara: los mejores???

tsunade: odio admitirlo pero si... aparte de los ANBU ellos son los mejores... claro, me encanta fastidiarlos un poko y darles mision simples...

gaara: ¬¬... sera... y es cierto lo que escuche?? que as echo un tratado de paz con los akatsuki, devido a que itachi, kisame, sasori y deidara se an unido a la busqueda???

tsunade: seh... peroe se no es el punto... DONE "·$&/&/()?¿ ESTARAN???

gaara: O.oU poniendote haci, no consegiras nada...

tsunade: ... aaah... quieres sake??

gaara: no gracias

tsunade¡SHIZUNE!

shizune: (entra) si tsunade-sama???

tsunade: traeme dos botellas de sake... no, que sean cinco mejor...

shizune: O.o pero tsunade-sama.. si resiva noticias de los ninjas desaparesidos..??

tsunade: (p: sabre mandar a la mierda todo...) sabre controlarme...

shizune: esta bien (sale)

gaara: ... creo que yo tambien me unire a la busqueda...

tsunade: as lo que quieras... yo estoi por romperme los nervios...

gaara: no creo que eso sea buena idea... si los encontramos y estan heridos... tendras que mandar a llamar a sakura para que te ayuda para curarlos

tsunade: ni lo mensiones... puedo curar a esa bola de inutiles yo sola

gaara: ¬¬ (p: no eran los mejores ninjas aparte de los ANBU?? ¬¬) bueno... me unire a la busqueda (desaparese)

tsunade: donde estaran ... estaran bien??...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

ya por la noche, syoh fue a arrendar la pelicula de la profesia en DVD y comprar algunas cosas para comer y beber, sin, con la ayuda de sakura, estaban trasladando el DVD de la madre de syoh a la sala de estar, y con la ayuda de kurai y hinata, lograron conectarlos devidamente para que al poner la pelicula, se pudiera ver en la pared atraves del proyector del padre de syoh. sasuke eh itachi estaban poniendo unos cojines sobre la mesa del proyectos para que estuviera bien alto, para no tener molestias al centarse, pero que tambien estuviera diagonal abajopara que se viera centrada la imagen. mientras, el resto, ponian los sillones de manera que estuvieran frente a la pared y tambien movian floreros y masetas con plantas, tambien una lampara bien alargada para tener mas espacio para la imagen (N/A: hacian pruebas con la pelicula "el viaje de chihiro" xD)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

xD asta ai por el momento...

¿iran a ver los piratas del caribe, despues de la profesia?

¿se le acabara a jack parrow su Ron? ... ron... el licor, eh?? xD no el ron de harry potter xDDDDDD

bueno bueno... espero que les haya gustado este capi n.n

dejen reviews que me hacen mucha ilu n.n

cuidense bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

mmmmm le sigo, porke muchos quieren que lo siga xDDDD y porke mi sensei estara esperando esenitas pervers cuando se conecte y quiero darle sorpresa y ademas de que sister kurai y sister sakura tambien querran xD o me equivoco????

aclaraciones:

(abc) acciones

(p: abc) pensamientos

(N/A: abc) interrupsiones mias xD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

las palomitas de mais ya estaban listas... bien calientes y dulces y tambien las bebidad... coca-cola, sprite,qatro, fanta... y cervesa para gai-sensei, kakashi, sin e itachi (N/A: que yo sepa itachi tiene 19 xD). y ya todos estaban sentado y acmodados...

syoh: ¬¬ pobre del que se emborrache, eh? (apaga las luses, se sienta y prende el proyectos hace play para que la pelicula empiese)

varios minutos mas de la peli

pelicula: niñera: demian mirame demian, esto lo hago porti cariño! (se tira del tejado de la casona con una soga al cuello y se suicida el niño pone cara de malo)

ino: O.O

demas: ºwº

kakashi: xDDDD

syoh: ¬¬ callate kakashi

kakashi: pero ah tenido gracia

syoh: que te calles ¬¬

y como todo estaba oscurito... nadie se dio cuenta de porke kakashi dejo de reir... sin lo abia besado (N/A: pilla xD!!!)

sakura se abia abrasado a naruto y este, paso uno de sus brasos por el cuello de sakura...

kurai, estaba recostada sobre las piernas de neji, mientras veia la peli y este acarisiandole la cabesa mientras veia la peli

hinata e itachi estaban abrasados, viendo la peli...

gai sensei y lee estaban con cascaditas en los ojos llorando por la niñera y por la desgracia del niño

syoh, ya estaba pensando: "realmente... esta pelicul aes pesima"

sasuke... sasuke se havia quedado dormido ¬¬U

shikamaru... estaba siendo asfixiado

ino estaba aterada asfixiando cualquier cosa que tuviera serca... xD

y obviamente, todo estaba a oscuras... por tanto no se podia distingir a las parejas xD... y al bello durmiente ¬¬U.

cuando la pelicul acabo, las parejas se havian separado, un tanto avergonsadas... sasuke se desperto y syoh prendio las luses

syoh: Ò.o porke algunos estan... mm... olvidenlo... que les paresio la peli??

sin: n////n bonita

syoh: o.o vale... me perdi de algo en toda la pelicula??

todos: (p: si y mucho) no, nada...

syoh: ¬¬U... como sea... nOn que les parese si jugamos al cuarto oscuro???

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

asta ai por el momento xDDDD

espero que les haya gustado n.n

y cuidense mucho y dejen review que me hacen ilu n.n

bueno... bye bye n.n


	7. Chapter 7

xD bueno... mm... no creo que con este capi sister puedas dormir xDDD

gracias a todos por sus reviews n.n

aclaraciones:

(abc) acciones

(p:abc) pensamientos

(N/A: abc) interrupsiones mias xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

despues de ver la peli, algunos aceptaron la invitacion de syoh, los que no fueron: kakashi y sin . gai-sensei tampoko acepto, pero fue a trotar por la cuadra junto con lee

dejaron todo a oscuras,... toda la casa estaba a oscuras...

a quien le toco contar fue a ino asta 1.000

shikamaru no se tomo la molestia de ocultarse, solo se sento en una silla

mientras que cerca de un armario... neji y kurai buscaban donde esconderse

neji: aqui (abre el armario y se mete junto con kurai)

kurai: o/////o

por otro lado...

a itachi le dio un impulso, asique tomo a hinata, la llevo al baño y ambos se escondieron en un mueble un tanto amplio. ambos entraron fasilmente, pero itachi abraso a hinata por la espalda, para que ella estuviera mas comoda

hinata: .//////.

serca de alli...

naruto y sakura se escondieron se escondieron debajo de la cama de una de las habitaciones

y en la cocina

sasuke: ¬¬ estas loka??

syoh: no... creeme que nadie me ah descuvierto cuando hemos jugado aqui... ademas podemos pasar los dos, es bastante ancho

sasuke: sigo pensando que estas loca...

syoh: di lo que quieras.. obsrva

la morena se suvio al lavaplatos, abrio en forma de bisagra unas rendijas de la ventilacion lo bastante ancha para que dos personas pasaran por allo a gatas

syoh: combensido??

sasuke: ¬¬ no

la morena dio un salto agarrandose del borde y luego logro entrar, se dio la vuelta y miro a sasuke

syoh: y bien???

sasuke: esta bien, tu ganas (se suve al lavaplatos)

ino: 999

syoh: rapido!! lo toma de la mano y lo ayuda a suvir

ino: y...

sasuke entro y syoh cerro la rendija

ino: 1.000 ¡esten listos o no alli voy! (mira aun lado) aaaahh shikamaru tu no te as escondido??

shikamaru: no

ino: ¬¬ mira que eres flojo...

luego de una hora, encontro a neji y a kurai besandose pero estos dos ni se dieron cuenta de que ino los habia encontrado y luego cerro de golpe la puerta y sigio buscando...

mientras ino buscaba...

en el patio...

kakashi y sin estaban sentados en una banca del patio de syoh, combersando

sin: vaya... se ve que tu trabajo es duro...

kakashi: no es tanto... nosotros estamos acostumbrados

sin: ya lo creo...

luego de varios minutos mas de combersa, kakashi sintio la cabesa de sin en su hombro y se dio cuenta que el sueño le havia bensido.

kakashi la abraso... por alguna razon le gustaba estar con ella... no queria separarse de ella...

dentro de casa...

ino ya havia a encontrado a todos... solo faltaban syoh y sasuke

ino: es extraño... donde estaran??

shikamaru: (p: ... estaran en las tuberias de la ventilacion ¬¬U) mmm...

itachi¡jamas lo pense de ti hermanito¡el raptar a una chica no es del todo caballeroso!

en las tuverias de la ventilacion arriba de esa sala

syoh: (tapandole la boca a sasuke) calmate sasuke!!!! lo hace para provocarte

sasuke: ¬x¬

syoh: (lo suelta) bamos sige... pronto llegaremos..

sasuke: llegar a que???

syoh: a algo muy entretenido n.n

sasuke: O.o

en eso suena el telefono

syoh: pongan el altavoz!!!!

ino: donde estas syoh-chan??

syoh: solo ponle el puto altavoz

ino: (le da al altavoz del telefono)

se escucha la voz de una señora muy enojada

- SYYYOOOOOOHH DONDE TE CREES QUE ESTAS POR LA FLAUTA??? TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO PARA EL ENSAYO GENERAL DE LA PEÑA, TE BIENE INMEDIATAMENTE PARA ACA... RESPONDEME NIÑA!!!

syoh: O.O TIA MIRIAM???

- VEN PARA ACA HAORA!!!!!! (cuelga)

syoh: (voz baja) sasuke, bamos...

comiensan a andar mas rapido, cuando se benian dos caminos siempre tomaban la derecha. pasados dos minutos, vieron una parte que estaba bloqueada por madera

sasuke: y haora que??

syoh: observa (empuja la madera con algo de dificultad y se ve ropa)

sasuke: o.o un ropero??

syoh: de la habitacion nuestra con hinata e itachi... bamos...

ambos salieron y abrieron la puerta y bajaron las escaleras

ino: O.O donde estaban??

syoh: yo acostada en mi cama cubierta por las sabanas nOn

sasuke: y yo en el ropero

ino: O.O

syoh: bueno yo me estoi llendo llegare en una hora... no me esperen despiertos nOn(se va)

todos quedadon marcando ocupado en otras palabras quedaron: lol

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

asta alli por el momento xD espero que les haya gustado n.n

y para felisitaciones o amenasas de muerte: nOn disponible a toda hora


	8. Chapter 8

WOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A TODOS n-n

antes de escrivir este capi quiero darles gracias a todos por sus reviews T.T me ban a hacer llorar de la emochion

aclaraciones:

(abc) acciones

(p:abc) pensamientos

(N/A: abc) interrupsiones mias xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

havian pasado varios dias. todos le preguntaban a syoh que baile iba a ensallar... pero syoh se sonrojaba y daba comentarios.

un dia, a Sin se le habia ocurrido ir al euro centro y les dio la idea a todos y todos quisieron ir, exepto: kurai, sakura, hinata y syoh porke no estaban con muchos animos. y ademas kurai estaba durmiendo y neji no quiso despertarla porke segun el, se veia demasiadlo tierna

cuando sin y los otros ya se habian ido...

sakura: -.- mmmmm ire a dar una vuelta

syoh: te pasa algo sist?

sakura: noes nada... solo quiero conocer mas el lugar

syoh: si quieres te acompaño

sakura: no te preocupes, recuerda que puedo cuidarme sola

hinata: yo kelo dormir -.-

sakura: pues duerme sister hina... yo saldre (baja las esacaleras y se va)

syoh: creo que yo tambien dormire (se acuesta)

cuando sakura salio de la casa vio a unos hombres de extraño aspecto y tubo un presentimiento... pero no le dio mucha importancia y se fue a dar su paseo.

mientras, que dentro de la casa

kurai: -.- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

syoh: -.- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

hinata: -.- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

depronto... cuatro personas entraron a la casa,...

¿?1: mm creo que ai tres mas aqui

¿?2: no importa... si se despiertan les mandamo' unos golpes no ma'

¿?3: ya.. pero mientras apurense

¿?4: yo me encargo si se despiertan

mientras estaban en la combersa no se dieron cuenta de que hinata se havia despertado y al ver lo que esa personas estaban haciendo... pego tal grito que hiso que syoh y kurai se levantaran de golpe y bajaran a ver que susedia

syoh: hina que pa...(cae inconsiente por un golpoe)

kurai: hina syoh que suse ... (tambien cae inconsiente)

¿?4: ya apurense... no vaaya a aser que llegen los otros

¡cuales otros!?? SUELTA A MI SISTERS (le da un golpe) HINA, SYOH, KURAI O.O

era sakura, que havia vuelto al sentir que su presentimiento se hacia mas fuerte

¿?2: mierda! RETIRADA

¿?: AH NO ESO SI QU...

uno de los sujetos le havia dejado inconsiente con solo golpearle fuertemente en el cuello

¿?b:(lo golpe) LA VUELVES A TOCAR Y TE JURO QUE TE ARRANCO LOS OJOS- TE BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!

los chikos havian llegado y al escuchar tanto ruido entraron apresuradamente

sin embargo, los matones habian agarrado a las chicas inconsientes y habian puesto cuchillos cerca de sus cuellos

¿?1: se acercan y las matamos

neji: (p: kurai...)

habia sido la gota que derramo el vaso... y mas, cuando a syoh (N/A: que la dejaron de lado) abia apretado un boton en el telefono para llamar a la policia a que biniera... uno de los sujeto disparo cerca de la cabesa de syoh, quedando la bala en la pared

neji activo el byakugan, itachi y sasuke el sharingan mientras que a naruto... ya le estaba llegando el kyuubi

los sujetos se asustaron y abian soltado al resto de las chicas y se quedaron inmobiles luego intentaron escapar pero kakashi y Gai les habian dejado inconcientes... neji y kurai habian desaparesido del lugar... y nadie se dio cuenta (N/A: xD anda a saver tu que le estas haciendo)

luego de eso, sasuke se acerco a syoh que estaba shockeada por lo susedido y le saco la amordasa que tenia en la boca. itachi abia tomado en brasos a hinata y le dejo rescostada en su cama, lo mismo hiso naruto... de kurai y neji... aun nadie se daba cuenta...

sasuke: syoh... estas bien??

syoh: ... ha-hai

syoh se levanto, apoyandose de la mesa del telefono ... estaba temblando levemente

sin se acerco a syoh la abraso

sin: que paso syoh?? estan bien??

syoh: s-si ... paso sin darnos cuenta...

la policia llego en poko tiempo ...syoh explico todo devido a que:

hina y sakura estaban durmiendo y de kurai no se savia nada... ni de neji

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

asta alli


	9. Chapter 9

u.u les pido mil disculpas por la demora en actualisar...

capitulo dedicado a: Amelia Chong. u.u que en paz descanse...

aclaraciones:

(abc) acciones

(p: abc) pensamientos

(N/A: abc) interrupsiones mias xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

una noche de dia viernes, despues de cenar,... por uno que otro motivo llegaron al tema de konoha... si los ninjas extrañaban su villa... la respuesta resulto ser un si... un si doloroso para todos... se abian encariñado mucho con el mundo de syoh y sus amigas... mas de lo que las chicas se imaginaban...

ubo un silencio incomodo en la habitacion...

syoh: entonses... intentaremos ayudarles...

todos los alli presentes, levantaron la vista de golpe y miraron curiosos a la chica que abia dicho esas palabras

sin: pero como?

syoh: buscando informacion...

kurai: y donde??

syoh: en la biblioteca nacional..

en ese mismo intante, sin agarro a syoh del cuello de la blusa y la sarandeo freneticamente

todos: . o.oU

sin: ESTAS LOCA?!?! Ò.Ó TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE AI ALLI DENTRO Y MAS A ESTAS HORAS?!?!?

todos: o.oUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

syoh: . ... claro que se lo que ai alli dentro... pero no nos pueden hacer nada n.n

lee: ai algo malo en ese lugar

sin: ... ai espiritus de monjas alli dentro...

sasuke: ¬¬ se ve qu esi estas loka...X-x (golpeado por kakashi)

kakashi: ¬/

syoh: es verdad... ai testigos vivientes de eso... -.- ... en fin, iremos a buscar informacion alli haora mismo...¬¬ no me miren con esa cara. si vamos haora, no tendremos que estar en silencio y nadie nos molestara

y haci, pasadas unas horas, llegarona la biblioteca nacional... entraron como pudieron... las luses estaban apagadas y extrañamente no habian camaras de vigilansia... aun haci, abian llevado unas linternas para que nadie de afuera sospechase nada...

gai: bamos chicos... a usar la vista!!!!! que al estar en la flor de la juventud esto les sera mas sencillo!!!

lee: haci es, gai-sensei

y ya estaban los dos con su pose tipica... y haciendo su show

todos: ¬¬U

sin: mejor comensemos a buscar...

y haci, todos se dividieron y comensaron a buscar algo que les siviese...

en eso... entre el estante de las letras "Y" y "Z"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

asta ai la primera parte xD

esque yo soy tan mala OwO

bueno... nos veimos, cuidense muchio n.n

bye bye nya nya


	10. Chapter 10

y leeeeeeeeee sigo... por cierto esta es la segunda parte del capi anterior, por lo tanto tambien va dedicado a mi tia kuky: Amelia Chong. u.u que en paz descanse

aclaraciones:

(abc) acciones

(p: abc) pensamientos

(N/A: abc) interrupsiones mias xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

kurai: (revisando un libro) neji... de... deveras, quieres irte???

neji:... en parte si... pero en otra parte... no... (la mira) por ti

kurai: o////o

mientras... en el V

¿?: -.- niña por dios.. es en el de la derecha

syoh: uh?o.o... n.nU cierto... gra...O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH X.x

¿?: ¬¬U

sin: QUE DEMONIAS..? O.O

todos, al escuchar ese grito, se dirijieron a ver que pasaba

frente a todos, habia un ... o.oU fantasma... que resulto ser la ex profesora de computacion de syoh

syoh: ... no deveria estar usted en el cielo tia Amelia??

Amelia: mmmmm desidi quedarmea qui n.n pero... ¬¬ que hacen ustedes aqui a estas horas??

syoh: (mega gota)U... jejeje n.nU...etto... buscamosalgunaformapararegresaralosninjasasumundo n.n

todos?-?

Amelia: mmm escuche algo sobre puertas hacia otros mundos... (toma un libro) aqui esta -.-

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

capitulo mega corto... lo se... pero nio me maten T-T no es mi culpa que los documentales me sequen el cerebro TOT

n.nU bueno... nos vereimos n.nU


	11. Chapter 11

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN

NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOSSSSSSSSSS T.T GOMEN POR EL RETRASO

pero algunos/as ya sabran que soy un desastre de persona xD

bueno... le sigo n.n

aclaraciones:

(p:abc) pensamientos

(abc) acciones

(N/A: abc) interrupsiones mias xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

syoh: lol... jamas pense en encontrarla aqui... y menos encontrar el libro haci de fasil

Amelia: siempre fuiste un desastre en la ortografia... ¬¬

syoh: n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU cierto... pero haora que se que esta aqui, no dudare en venir a verla OxO

amelia:... arriesgarias mucho el venir aqui a estas horas

syoh: no importa n.n...

amelia: bueno, dense prisa para que puedan devolver a estos chicos a su mundo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde

todos: hai

syoh: graxis tia kuki n.n

y haci, todos se fueron... la verdad, esque ya en contrarse con el espiritu de la señora Amelia Chong ya le creian todo a syoh...

cuando llegaron a la casa. todos se sentaron a la mesa del comedor

syoh: bien... (abre el libro en la parte de indice) lol con rason es tan grande

rocky: por?

syoh: mira (les muestra el libro)

todos: lol

en el libro habian almenos 3 paginas o mas, con contenido del libro, en la parte del indice, mostrando mas de 100 titulos...

syoh: T.T quedare turnia ... ala... da igual (comiensa a revisar) "como hacer que un indio picaro aparesca en la tele"... o.o no...

sin: ¬¬U que cosas ai en ese libro por dios...

media hora despues... syoh aun no encontraba algo que les sirviese... y como quedo con los ojos rojos, sin sigio la busqueda...

sin: ... o.o ai puros echisos en este libro...

sasuke: ¬¬ no digas idioteses, loka

kakashi: ò/ pekeño demonio !! (lo haorca estilo homero)

sasuke: Xx

sin: ¬¬ dejen de pelear melda...

en eso... las luses se apagaron

syoh: o.o que paso??

neji: probablemente, un corte de luz

gai-sensei y rock lee, fueron a revisar si en otras casas tambein se abia cortado la luz...y luego de un rato

gai: efectivamente

rocky: ubo un corte de luz en toda la ciudad

syoh: lol vaya...

al rato, todos ya estaban iluminados por un monton de velas xD y sakura sigio la busqueda, porke sin ya estaba con la vista roja

sakura: EUREKA! lo encontre!!! "como abrir, cerrar y enviar personas, a otros mundos"

syoh: bien echo!!! sister sakura...

hinata: donde estan kurai y neji?

syoh: probablemente se fueron a dormir juntos... espero que no me dejen todo echo un desastre, porke conosiendo a ese par... ¬¬U

ino: en fin... que dise el libro?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

taaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa n.n espero que les haya gustado este capi n.n


	12. Chapter 12

bueno le sigo... no espero que salga algo muy productivo de este capi, porke el echo de que mi hermano este enojado conmigo me tiene mal ...

aclaraciones

(abc) acciones

(p:abc) pensamientos

(N/A: abc) interrupsiones mias

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

sakura: dejame ver... pagina... 9.546

todos: lol

sakura: (abre el libro en esa pagina) bien veamos... "como abrir puertas a otros mundo"..."como cerrar puertas de otros mundos"...aquie sta "como devolver a gente de otros mudnos a sus mundos respectivos"... dios...la letra si que es pekeña

itachi: aver, dame (toma el libro)... santacachucha...si que es peke la letra... pero yo el gran itachi igual puedo leerlo... algien tiene una lupa?

syoh: ¬¬ idiota... dame aqui

kakashi: por el amor de dios, dejen de pelear...d ame aqui (toma el libro)... lo primero que se tiene que tener en ecuenta es el lugar de donde estar personas llegaron

syoh: en la puerta del pasillo

kakashi: ... estos lugares, suelen ser poko obvios, raraves son lugares muy expuestos al publico, pero estos lugares tienen algo en comun...

todos: O.O

kakashi: estos lugares tienen un sello o una marca grabados. para devolver a estas personas a su mundo, se deve hacer un rezo en espesifico... los resos estan en la pagina 10.264 (corre las paginas y encuentra que la pag que esta buscando... no estaba en el libro)... la hoja fue arrancada...

sasuke: arrancada??

kakashi: si... pero fue hace mucho... los restos de la hoja estan deviles (N/A: y con ese color cafe)

TATATACHAAAAAANN... depronto aparesen gai-sensei y rock lee vestidos de investigadores

rocky: gai-sensei! es probable que hace mucho tiempo , puertas de otros mundo de ayan abierto y traido a otras personas... y que algien haya querido que esos resos no se encontraran

gai: haci lee... es muy probable... y tambien es probable que esa personas todavia esten ene ste mundo y vivos!!

todos: ¬¬... para dar a concoer esa idea tenian que disfrasarse de esa forma??

gai: seh ù¬u

neji: ¬¬ gai-sensei... es usted un desastre de persona!!

rocky: no digas eso eso neji!!! gai-sensei es el mejor sensei...!!!

kurai: (atras de rock lee haciendo yoga fasial xD) no contradigas a neji!!!!! (con ojos maqueavelicos)

syoh: ... UUUUU... en fin...

en eos se da cuenta de que, sin, kakashi, naruto y sakura... no estaban

syoh: duos de pervertidos... bueno que hagan las cochinadas que quieran (N/A: xD) pero mas les vale limpiar y/o arreglar todo despues...

sasuke: (suspira) que horror...

itachi: que?.. te asusta la oscuridad hermanito??

sasuke: ¬¬ no idiota... solo.. callate

itachi: ¬¬

shikamaru:... esto es muy problematico...

todos: Ò.Ó YA SAVEMOS SHIKAMARU!!! (lo atan con cinta adesiva)

shikamaru: ¬x¬ (p: esto si que es problematico)

syoh: UAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! X-X

el grito de syoh benia de las escaleras en el segundo piso por lo cual se dirigieron rapidamente al lugar...demo...

sasuke: ..U estas bien??

syoh: X-X supongo...

syoh abi abierto la puerta de donde los ninjas abian benido pero le cayeron encima todas las cosas que abian alli guardadas...

ino: desde cuando ai tantas cosas alli?

syoh: desde que las deje alli para ver sia lgien mas llegaba aqui... n.n y escuchando sus gritos no enterariamos todos

sasuke: das miedo (la ayuda a levantarse)

syoh: lo se n.n

despues, usando una de sus ideas exageradas, echo todas esas cosas escaleras abajo y entro junto con kurai al cuarto para revisar...

syoh: es extraño... ni en las paredes ni el suelo ai marca alguna

kurai: mmm (mira al techo) ai esta

syoh also la visto y se pudo ver...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissstop espero que les haya gustado el capi n.n

nos veremos


End file.
